ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Scout Sunset/Gingo Wiki blog posts
Well since the Gingo Wiki is about to merge with the Universal Fanon Wiki I might as well put my blog posts from that wiki here for memory (excluding "Let's get this thing off my stomach..." and the Aroba Animation one since it's already in my blog post). Enjoy! Some images I found in the Gingo Wiki (April 27th, 2019) So while I was looking for a picture of Zen & Nova Pandemonium I've found some other pictures that GingoFTW uploaded. To start off we have a picture of Lily and Lester Stampla from Gabriel Garza 2 made in MS Paint. But then comes three pictures of Zina and the Vivid Crew, with each of them having a card! Next we have what seems to be a rough sketch of the Fighting Royale cover art. This sketch doesn't have the Gingo logo on top of Fighting Royale, there's notes on top of Hatty, Gabriel and Niz, there isn't a fire background and Chrysocolla is missing. Speaking of Chrysocolla there is a image of her standing still with two guns, one in each hand. This certain image was used in the Fighting Royale CSS (character selection screen). This one is my favourite. GingoFTW has made the Super Smash Bros. Melee character selection screen but with Gingo characters! I've noticed some differences on the character art; Classic Gabriel looks like Jan Soto, that Leno image looks similar to the one used in the Leno body pillow photo, Hatty is sporting his look from his early days, Deon has the same face from the first Paint World poster, Peri Dazz has his similar design from the original Computeropolis and Woody Woodpecker has a darker scheme of blue. There's also some weird pictures of Addie, but that's pretty much it. What do you guys think? All opinions belong to the comment section! fullsizeoutput_59b1.jpeg|Lily and Lester fullsizeoutput_59b2.jpeg|SSBM's CSS but with the FR roster EE2FAF95-44D4-4C6A-A0D8-70CF71089060-1.jpg|A rough sketch of Fighting Royale's cover art D3390DA1-D0B9-4183-9CB5-301DE1175139-1.jpg|Chrysocolla art used on Fighting Royale's CSS 8B4F8102-3436-4D08-94F7-8B17E1B31D3A-1.jpg|Zina 5B0ACDAE-6B26-4C3B-96CA-D1E859EE8608-1.jpg|Zipper FC7B3935-94B7-4538-BDDC-5AFF9C0922E9-1.jpg|Tab So the new Sonic movie trailer came out today... (April 30th, 2019) ...and it's what I expected. It's really bad just like most hyprid-animated media adapations. Now I'm a big nerd for video games and because of that I am aware of Sonic the Hedgehog, the fast blue hedgehog with some attitude. Just for a little history lesson, back in the late 80s Nintendo and Sega had a really huge rivalry in the video game industry. The rivalry went to another level when Sega announced their very own mascot and answer to Mario: Sonic. The rivalry burned out in the early 2000s note 1 when Sega started to lose money and ended game console development. So what does this lead to: Sonic being in Nintendo systems and having games that lead to either good (Adventure 1&2, Unleashed, Colours, Generations, Mania), mediocre (Heroes, Shadow, Sonic 4, Forces) or just.....messed up (Sonic 06 and the first two Boom games). I mean remember when Sonic Team turned Sonic into a werewolf? What a time to be alive... I was also aware by the fact that Sonic was getting a movie. Now I know we all learnt from the Super Mario Bros. movie that video game adapations are no good, and this one is no exception. I remember looking at the first poster of the movie, seeing that design and made an entire rant about it in Google+ (saying that after the shutdown hit me hard). And of course I made an even bigger rant when the "Can a guy take a rest?" Twitter post came out which decipt Sonic with human legs. Ewwww! The trailer was....tolerable. Part of me hates it and another part of me just finds it....okay. To start off, Sonic's design is more equivant to the Sonic Boom version of him, with the blue arms, and you know much I despise it. At least Jim Carrey as Dr. Eggman is good. The other characters however are just forgettable. Back to Sonic though, was it really necessary to give him fur? I mean I know they were going to the Detective Pikachu route but the difference with that and the Sonic movie is that at least Detective Pikachu had the audacity to make the Pokémon look like their original incarnations. The Sonic movie in the other hand just falls in its face, and just to remind you there's a fan-made Sonic short film in YouTube that, at the time, was made if Sonic had a film, and they had the Modern Sonic design from the games. A fan made a Sonic movie better than a multi-billion Hollywood studio. Let that sink in for a second. But at least the music and Sonic's new abillites are cool. (This is obviously only my opinion and over-time opinions change. Post your opinions on the Sonic film in the comments!) If you want to see the trailer the link is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvvZaBf9QQI (note 1: The rivalry sort of lives on because of Smash Bros., since Sonic is in it.) Fighting Royale 4 (May 18th, 2019) So for a few weeks now I thought of myself: what if Fighting Royale had a fourth instalment in the style of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (which by the way is a must-play)? Because each instalment in the Fighting Royale series represent an instalment in the SSB franchise (except Melee apparently); GFR is like the original Smash Bros for the N64, while FR2 and FR3 represent Brawl and SSB4 respectively. Because Ultimate's main gimmick is it's large array of content, with every character and almost every stage returning, this is the same thing that's going to apply here with FR4. So here are some of the things that are going to be featured in the game, described with bullet points. *Every character in the entire series is returning including the DLC from FR3; welcome back, Moobin and Johnny of the Critter Mockers. *Every stage is going to return, too. *Certain clone characters will be labelled as "Mirror Fighters" *At least thirteen (three non-Gingo ones) new characters are going to appear in ther game, with six more coming as DLC (i am currently deciding on them so don't expect them to be named in this blog post). The ten Gingo newcomers include Lance Laggy, Archot, Zelma Doom, Mickey, Gracie GaColour (a Mirror Fighter of Deon Splatt), Zoe Tarr, Prack, Lily & Lester (a duo character similar to the Ice Climbers), Naomi Cambell and Lucas Oregon. The non-Gingo characters are going to be Louis DeMinsky, Nicky Kickzoo and Ridder. *Some of the new Assist Characters include Professor Wizzletum, Hess, Fresh-up Freddie, RoboJohn and Limo Dude. *Fighting Royale 4 is going to have its own version of World of Light. In this adventure mode 99.9% of the roster have been vaporized by Sperkale, whose plan is to recreate the world in his own image. Only one fighter survived... Now you must travel through a large map collecting the souls of characters that lost their physical forms through disintergration and are trapped in Puppet Fighters, freeing many fighters and defeating Sperkale in a lengthy journey. I'd put in more ideas but I'm going to stop it here. Ideas and opinions belong to the comments. Have a nice day!! The Fighting Royale 4 roster (May 18th, 2019) Just to clarify... Franchises introduced in Gingo Fighting Royale *Gabriel Garza: Gabriel Garza, Vio, Claire Jones, Classic Gabriel, Leno Garza, Moobin, Rebbot Gabriel, Roge Garza, Cole Garza, Lily & Lester *Hatty: Hatty Weasel, Allo Frog *Niz Chicoloco: Niz Chicoloco, Pip, Giggs, Kelly, Eris, Ligo *Chrysocolla: Chrysocolla Reed, Sam Reed, Jet Servo, Lance Laggy *Jenny Zoom: Jenny Zoom, Zelma Doom *Planetokio: Iken, Biri, Boro, Naomi *Fiox: Fiox *Paint World: Deon Splatt, Gracie GaColour Franchises introduced in Fighting Royale 2 *BJ & Wally: BJ, Wally *Critter Mockers: Johnny, Max, Zak *The Pandemoniums: Zen, Nova *Sinbad: Sinbad, Marina, Proteus *Zina & the Vivid Crew: Zina, Zipper, Tab, Rebel Franchises introduced in Fighting Royale 3 *Ama & the Mysterious Crystal: Ama *TeenV: Geoff Delmer *Magina: Magina *Computeropolis: Peri Dazz, Nicky Kickzoo *Metro Cone: Metro Cone *Bernard: Bernard *Paradoria: Jamo, Keena *Imagimals: Busho, Prack *Woody Woodpecker: Woody Woodpecker *Luna & Zak: A.C.E. *Cool Spot: Cool Spot *Planet of the Apes: Caesar *The Incredibles: Violet Parr *Big Hero 6: Hiro Hamada, Baymax *Addie: Addie McCallister *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse: Peni Parker Franchises introduced in Fighting Royale 4 *Archot: Archot *Mickey the Wicked: Mickey *Zoe Tarr: Zoe Tarr, Lucas Oregon *M.I.S.S.I.O.N.: Louis DeMinsky *Quest: Ridder *Nepola: Nepola My thoughts in the Illumination Mario movie (June 1st, 2019) So you've already heard that Universal and Nintendo is having some kind of relationship up by now. You know, Super Nintendo World in Universal Studios parks and the topic of this post, Illumination's upcoming animated Mario movie. As of today all we know is that it's being produced by Chris Meledandri and the man himself, Shigeru Miyamoto, creator of Mario. Now, Mario has really great games and the company that made him, Nintendo, strives in quality, so it feels weird that they have Illumination making the movie, and if it isn't obvious by now, Illumination is a studio that doesn't have the best character designs or structures. And besides, Mario's story is as simple as saving the princess from a turtle king (most of the time). Also, Mario games only rely on text or sounds or short phrases to resemble people talking, so I think it would be weird to give Mario or Bowser speaking full sentences with celebrity voices talking as them. That reminds me, remember when Nintendo thought it was a good idea to give a voice to Bowser in Mario Sunshine? It was so weird... here's the link to that cutscene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnjBv1hdtoo Maybe it'd be fine if Illumination adapted another Nintendo property, like Kirby, Earthbound or Splatoon. Or maybe it'd be better if Nintendo hired another studio to make the Mario adaptation. But in the end, I really wish that the Mario movie turns out good... Time will tell. Things to clarify *The Fighting Royale-related things were posted before major stuff became outdated (such as the 2011 Gabriel reboot series). *The link in the Sonic movie trailer post leads to a "This video is private" message. Category:Blog posts